<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bearer of a Legacy |Asta and Yuno| by dorkinsas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145029">Bearer of a Legacy |Asta and Yuno|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas'>dorkinsas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/M, Fantasy Violence, Magic, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed assassination attempt on the Wizard King, young rogue mage [Y/N] [L/N] is given a choice. A choice of joining a Magic Knight Squad or work alonside Marx (who did not trust her). She chose the former. The only problem is none of the guilds wanted her except for the Black Bulls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta (Black Clover)/Reader, The Black Bulls Ensemble &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bearer of a Legacy |Asta and Yuno|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh I'm a guilty one and know what I have done. Yeah, I'm a troubled one and I won't be forgiven. Guilty on the run and I know what I have done. Guilty on the run and I'm never forgiven. I was just a kid that you could not forgive because it's harder. This dungeon... it's cold and dark. But I guess that is what you get when you're a mercenary hired to kill the Wizard Emperor and you get caught. </p><p>But in this cell I was powerless. Because I didn't have magic on my own. I was born without a shred of mana in my body. And I didn't have magic until I came across a pride of giant cats who had magic of their own. And I can only get magic when I'm connected to the cat (that chose me) by channeling their magical power into me. And that cat, Toulouse, was far more powerful than anything else I have come across in my fifteen years of life.  </p><p>She was the source of my magic, but she wasn't here. I guess she's off somewhere with the Wizard Emperor. I sighed to myself and looked up at the dark stone ceiling. I guess this was my choice. This was my choice to take on this job after being a mercenary since I was eleven. This was my choice to take on a job as an assassin. And try to assassinate the Wizard Emperor. </p><p>Try as in go after the most powerful mage in the Clover Kingdom who used time magic (which by the way should be an entirely overpowered magic attribute to have) and kill him. And yet, I failed, got arrested by Marx (his advisor), and sent to the dungeon so my sentence could be carried out. And I was stuck as a useless non-magical entity in a world where everyone had magic.</p><p>In a world where how much magic you possessed mattered.</p><p>My ears perked up to the sound of the door to the dungeon opening and the shuffling of feet. Two pairs to be specific. Before I had gained some magic of my own, I had trained my body. Specifically my ears, my feet, my reflexes, my nose, and my eyes. Because timing was better as well as sight, hearing, speed, and smell against an opponent who used magic. </p><p>I looked up to see the  Wizard Emperor and his advisor standing on the other side of my cell. My cat seemed to be too happy being in the Wizard Emperor's arms. "What is your name, miss?" he asked me.</p><p>He wanted to know my name? Okay, I'll give him that. "[Y/N]."</p><p>"[Y/N]. Okay, [Y/N]. In order for us to give you a sentence, I wish to know why you tried to kill me." he seemed to be too nice to me.</p><p>"I'm a mercenary. It was simply a job. I tried to do it, but I failed and now I'm in this position." I told him.</p><p>"But why would you want to become a mercenary?" Julius Novachrono asked me.</p><p>"It's just a job. A job I need to survive." Not that my father forced me to become one when he disowned me from the family business.</p><p>"Well if that's the case. You became a magical mercenary so you could survive on your own, then I'll give you two choices." what? "You can either become a magic knight of which a guild will choose you to join their ranks or you can work here alongside my advisors and watched over by Marx Francoise here." huh?</p><p>Apparently, the light blue bowl shaped haired man standing beside Julius had the exact same reaction. "What? Huh? JULIUS, YOU CAN'T OFFER THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU A POSITION AMONG THE WIZARD KNIGHTS OR AS ONE OF YOUR ADVISORS!!"</p><p>"Marx, she's young. She still has her whole life ahead of herself. And she only did that so she could survive. She shouldn't be in that predictament at such a young age. And plus, I wish to see what her magic is that gave her the confidence that she could go up against me. And her joining the magic knights will make that wish granted." Julius explained, not bothering to turn towards him. His eyes still on me. "So, what do you say young lady?"</p><p>I looked at Marx. He kept on glaring at me. If I stay here as an advisor, then I'll get that from him and most likely everyone else everyday for the rest of my life or time in the sentence. Granted, I'll get that in the squad I'm in judging by the one that picks me (or if any of them pick me). However I don't know of the rules pertaining to me being an advisor of the wizard emperor. </p><p>Do I only use "my" magic when the king or the wizard emperor is in jeopardy? Which one would have the most freedom? Which one would I be treated more like a comrade than a prisoner? Being in a squad meant I would have to risk my life to go on missions where I could use magic and most likely than not get injured in the process while I would only be able to use magic in a protective or defensive standpoint as an advisor. </p><p>I wouldn't feel caged in by the walls of this castle. I knew my answer even before I would have to think about it. "Can I join a magic guild squad?"</p><p>"Yes, however only one wish to take you in." Wait. Did he already plan this before he talked to me about what I want? "The Black Bulls. At the moment, they are one of the underdogs within the Magic Knight Squads as it may be."</p><p>"I don't understand. Why did you think I would choose to join a magic knight squad?" I asked him.</p><p>"While you were asleep, Marx went through your memories to figure out why you came to kill me. What you told me was the truth, but even with what you said not even the most powerful memory mages can see the memories you keep deep down and suppressed. You have yet to tell us why you were put into the position where you became a mercenary to survive. And you don't have to tell us this now. Because you probably don't trust us at the moment. But for now, Marx," Julius turned to Marx, "unlock her cell door? And you follow us to your new captain."</p><p>Marx sent a look of disbelief towards the blonde time mage before he unlocked the cell door, and I was let out of my cell. Finally. Finally able to stretch my legs. Finally able to stretch any of my limbs. And with that, I followed Julius to where I guess I would be meeting my captain of my magic squad, the Black Bulls. What I saw was two men. One was undoubtedly much more buff and larger than the other.</p><p>One had black hair that stuck out like black spikes. A mustache and light stubbly-like beard was on his face with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore brown trousers topped with black leather boots and a white tank top with a black banner with the insignia of the black bulls. A sword sheath rested on his hip. Man, he's one intimidating and terrifying man. The other man was quite different than this one.</p><p>The other was an average height male with a slender-ish build. He had droopy light purple colored eyes and somewhat unruly dirty blonde hair. He wore a white under shirt over a loose fitting green tunic with long sleeves and long tails in the back, dark trousers, and a pair of green knee high lace up boots with a black robe with the black bull's insignia over his tunic.</p><p>"Captain Yami, this is your new recruit, [Y/N]. She's the mercenary I was telling you about." Julius introduced me to him.</p><p>"Well, [Y/N]. I'm Captain Yami and this is Finrall. He's how we're getting home." the large, burly man explained to me.</p><p>I tilted my head to the side as a confused, "Huh?" left my lips.</p><p>"He uses spatial magic, and it was faster to use a spatial portal to get here than a broom." Captain Yami explained.</p><p>I nodded. "Oh, and here's your cat. And Marx will go and collect your grimoire." Julius handed me the lion cub that still rested amongst his arms. I'm going to have a talk with Toulouse later.</p><p>I nodded and took the lion into my arms. Marx did disappear, but he came back a few moments later with my grimoire. A somewhat medium-sized 23.4 cm x 15. 6 cm [F/C] leather bound hardcover with a opal-ish design in the center of the book. I nodded at the blue haired male and took my book from him.</p><p>"I must warn you. Our squad is a bit of a... rambunctious and eccentric group by the way. Finral." Yami looked over to the spatial mage after giving me that warning.</p><p>The dirty blonde headed male opened up a portal and we walked into it before we came across... is that their headquarters? Where they live? It's beautiful. The headquarters is a massive house with asymmetric features. A large lush forest surrounded the massive multi-storied house.</p><p>"Oh and before you get a Black Bull robe of your own, you'll have to go through an initiation process." Yami explained.</p><p>I turned and gave him a look before turning my attention to Finral. What was he talking about? "Don't worry it's unofficial and informal, but this is how we normal initiate our new members. We're just trying to see how you fare against our members, but you're a special case. The Wizard Emperor never said anything about your magic besides you utilize spirit magic."</p><p>Now what could this "initiation" thing have to test me on? And how will it test me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 of Bearer of a Legacy finished! This will not follow the same plot of the manga or the anime. It will follow a different and original plot within the world of Black Clover. Have any predictions? Any theories? Don't forget to vote and comment.<br/>QotC: what do you think is the lion's magic that you utilized?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>